ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Lenda dos Cristais
A Lenda dos Cristais é o 14° episódio de Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Adventures. Sinopse A Equipe Sky ataca a Biblioteca de Rustboro City, procurando um livro que fala sobre a Lenda dos Cristais criados pelo grande Deus Pokémon, Arceus. Ruby, Sapphire, Wally e Roxanne vão tentar impedir a Equipe Sk de roubar o livro. Enredo Opa, galera! Antes de lerem o capítulo, quero avisar que a partir deste capítulo, RS ficará em uma maratona até a próxima Terça, ou seja, lançarão 8 capítulos e iremos até o 21. Nesse tempo, GSC Adventures ficará sem seu capítulo 10, que iria estrear essa semana, porém a partir do próximo Sábado, GSC terá uma maratona de 8 dias também e ira do capítulo 10 ao 18. Agora, boa leitura :D No esconderijo da Equipe Sky, o grande e misterioso líder do grupo estava sentado em seu convencional trono, que ficava em uma sala completamente escura. Como de costume, o líder só estava dando ordens e mas ordens, sem fazer nada. Típico da maioria dos líderes de equipes malignas ou outros tipos de organizações. Alguém bate na porta a sala, assim chamando a atenção do grande líder. — Entre — Permite o grande líder, que já tinha um leve pensamento de quem era que estava indo em sua sala, querendo entrar. A porta se abre, já que estava destrancada, mas como era a sala do líder, todos deviam pedir permissão para entrar. E quem aparece é Akira, o mercenário que tinha recém entrado na Equipe Sky, pelo simples motivo de querer vingança de Ruby, Sapphire e Drew. — Mandou me chamar... "Senhor"? — Akira faz uma pergunta retórica, sabendo que a resposta seria assim, e ainda fala o "senhor" em um tom de que fosse como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado. — Claro que sim, Akira. Tenho uma missão muito importante para você — Responde o grande líder, revirando os olhos. — E qual seria ela? — Pergunta Akira, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Antes de explicar, vou chamar o seu parceiro nesta missão. Não confio em mandar você sozinho, já que não aturarei mais um fracasso. Gray, apareça — Convoca o grande líder, olhando para trás de onde estava seu trono. Um garoto que estava escondido nas sombras, sai delas, já que seu líder o tinha chamado. O tal Gray era um garoto baixo e aparentemente novo, tendo cerca de 13 anos. Seus cabelos eram pretos e longos. Ele usava um kimono azul, com uma faixa branca e uma camisa listrada por dentro. Além disso, utilizava uma bandana e alguma coisa amarrando seus cabelos em forma de rabo de cavalo. — Isso aí é um garoto ou uma garota? — Pergunta Akira, começando a rir incansavelmente de sua própria piada. Uma sombra de repente salta da escuridão e derruba Akira no chão. Essa tal sombra se revela como um Weavile, que sorri de uma forma meio maliciosa misturada com furiosa, enquanto coloca as suas garras no pescoço do mercenário, com uma imensa vontade de causar sua morte, sem dó nem piedade. — Calma, Weavile. Não precisa matar ele, deve ter falado isso da boca para fora. Além do mais, somos parceiros. Não podemos nos matar — O Weavile aparentemente era de Gray, já que após o comando do garoto, sai de cima de Akira e vai pra perto dele. Akira se levanta, gemendo. O impacto repentino com o chão realmente tinha realmente doído nele. — Eu só queria que essa criatura tentasse me ferir. Ela ia sentir a força da minha espada — Comenta Akira, furioso com o Weavile de Gray. — Queria mesmo, idiota? — Pergunta Gray, erguendo as sobrancelhas — Você não seria páreo a grande velocidade de meu Weavile. — Ora... — Akira parece ficar mais furioso ainda, mas antes que avance em cima de Gray (ou de seu Weavile), o grande líder grita, de uma forma extremamente irritada: — PAREM COM AS BRIGAS INFANTIS, IDIOTAS! Nessa hora, Akira e Gray tremem e se ajoelham perante ao grande líder, com um grande medo dele. Os dois dizem, em uníssono: — Me desculpe, grande líder. — Agora sim eu posso falar, não? Vocês devem ir a biblioteca de Rustboro City e roubarem um livro intitulado "A Lenda dos Cristais dos Tipos". Somente isso, e não receberão mais detalhes. Ah, e espero que não falhem, porque senão, pagarão o preço... — Explica o grande líder, cerrando seus dois punhos enquanto fala, assim amedrontando mais Akira e Gray — T-tudo bem, senhor — Novamente, Akira e Gray falam em uníssono, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantam do chão. Os dois se retiram do esconderijo da Equipe Sky e então ficam em frente ao local, já que sairiam dele voando. Akira então saca uma Pokébola e aperta seu botão branco, fazendo o objeto esférico se abrir e liberar um clarão da mesma cor do botão, que imediatamente se transfigura em um grande e parrudo Salamence. Akira sobe em cima de seu Pokémon e Gray também sobe, já que não tinha nenhum Pokémon que pudesse voar. Akira olha pra Gray, com uma expressão levemente confusa e então o faz essa pergunta: — O que está fazendo em cima de meu Salamence? — Não tenho nenhum Pokémon voador. Só nos leve logo para Rustboro City, se não o chefe vai ficar furioso — Responde Gray, explicando tudo. Apesar de ele ser somente um pré-adolescente, parecia estar bem afiado para respostas mal educadas... — Salamence, pode ir — Akira tinha que aceitar o fato de que aquele pré-adolescente super irritante era sua dupla. Ele dá uma pequena batidinha carinhosa nas costas de Salamence, que então salta e começa a bater as asas, pra voar. Em questão de segundos, logo os dois membros da Equipe Sky — junto do próprio Salamence — estavam voando, rumo a Rustboro City. Alguns minutos depois — o Pokémon de Akira era extremamente veloz — a dupla já tinha chegado em Rustboro City e voava pelos seus céus, chamando a atenção das pessoas na rua. — Como vamos entrar na biblioteca de Rustboro City sem sermos vistos? — Pergunta Gray, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — A biblioteca fica na parte mais afastada da cidade, vai ser fácil — Responde Akira, então dando de ombros. Depois de mais algum tempo de voo, a Biblioteca de Rustboro City podia ser visto pela dupla de vilões e por Salamence. Realmente, a biblioteca ficava entre várias árvores e era quase fora da cidade. Um alvo fácil para os inimigos. — Pouse, Salamence — Pede Akira, acariciando a cabeça de seu Pokémon. Salamence assente positivamente e então vai ao chão. Akira e Gray saltam de cima do Pokémon Dragão, e seu dono o retorna para sua Pokébola, já que o Pokémon não poderia ficar fora, podendo atrapalhar a missão, e isso deixaria o grande líder extremamente. A dupla se esconde um em cada árvore e Akira olha para a frente da biblioteca. Lá, estavam dois guardas, de prontidão para protegerem o lugar. — Não pensei que teriam guardas aqui no local. E agora, o que faremos? — Pergunta Akira, começando a se preocupar. — Muito fácil — Gray balança a sua cabeça negativamente e saca uma Pokébola que continha seu Weavile. Sem fazer quaisquer cerimônia, Gray libera seu maligno Pokémon, que sorri de uma forma extremamente maliciosa ao ver os policiais. — Mate-os — Comanda Gray, sem piedade nenhuma, o que choca Akira, que pensava que por Gray ainda ser um pré-adolescente não teria tal atitude. Weavile fica feliz pela ordem de seu treinador, já que era um assassino de primeira mão. O Pokémon Garras Gêmeas simplesmente desaparece e aparece atrás dos dois policiais, colocando suas garras no peito de ambos. Antes que os policiais digam qualquer coisa, Weavile crava as suas garras no peito deles, fazendo o sangue começar a escorrer desenfreadamente e eles gemerem de dor. O sangue do peito dos policiais mancha as garras de Weavile, que volta para perto de seu treinador e fica lambendo o sangue de suas garras. — Agora já podemos entrar — Avisa Gray, indo em direção a biblioteca junto de seu Weavile. Akira engole em seco e segue a sua dupla, que já estava entrando na biblioteca. Os dois então realmente entram. A biblioteca estava repleta de pessoas, e todas ficam assustadas ao verem dois homens estranhos e um Weavile com as garras ensaguentadas. A recepcionista então ralha com Akira e Gray: — Vocês não podem entrar com seu Weavile sujo, é contra as regras!! — Não viemos aqui para ler, idiota... — Diz Akira, sacando a sua espada e a colocando no pescoço da recepcionista — Onde está o livro da Lenda dos Cristais de Tipos? — Indaga, logo em seguida. — Esse livro é r-restrito... Ninguém pode ler, ele não pode sequer ser aberto! — Exclama a recepcionista, amedrontada. — Onde ele está? — Akira força ainda mais a sua espada no pescoço da recepcionista. — NA SEÇÃO RESTRITA DA BIBLIOTECA! — Com medo de morrer, a recepcionista acaba contando tudo. Akira então tira a espada do pescoço da mulher e a guarda novamente, enquanto avisa a Gray: — Eu vou pegar o livro. Fique vigiando para que ninguém saia ou entre. Gray assente e então Akira entra mais ainda na biblioteca. Uma das pessoas que estava lá, vê que Gray estava distraído e então abre a janela da biblioteca, logo em seguida fugindo sem deixar nenhum rastro. Em seu ginásio, Roxanne estava em meio a uma batalha contra um treinador. A líder utilizava seu Geodude, enquanto o desafiante usava um Staryu. — Staryu, use o Bubble! — Comanda o desafiante. — Geodude, use o Protect! — Comanda Roxanne. Do cristal em meio a seu peito, Staryu libera várias bolhas, que avançam velozmente em direção a Geodude. O Pokémon faz um choque entre seus punhos e cria uma redoma de energia verde ao seu redor, se protegendo do ataque inimigo. O treinador desafiante cerra os punhos, enquanto começa a pensar em uma nova estratégia. Quando Roxanne daria um comando a seu Geodude, a porta do ginásio é aberta, e a mesma pessoa que fugiu da Biblioteca de Rustboro City foi a responsável por isso. — ROXANNE, PRECISAMOS DE SUA AJUDA! — Exclama o cidadão, extremamente preocupado. — Mas o que aconteceu? — Pergunta Roxanne, surpresa por um cidadão ter ido a seu ginásio pedeir ajuda. — Dois homens estranhos, um adulto e um pré-adolescente juntos de um Weavile invadiram a biblioteca e mataram nossos dois guardas. Precisamos de ajuda, eles querem pegar um tal de Livro dos Cristais... — Responde o cidadão, falando tudo o mais calmo que podia para Roxanne, já que ela precisava entender. — O Livro dos Cristais? Essas pessoas só podem ser idiotas... Desafiante, depois continuamos a nossa batalha. Fique aqui junto deste cidadão, eu vou cuidar desses idiotas — E sem falar mais nada, Roxanne sai correndo velozmente do ginásio, tendo um trabalho a fazer. Roxanne corria como uma verdadeira atleta — coisa que ela não era — pelas ruas de Rustboro City, porém, ela acaba esbarrando em alguém e caindo no chão, com um grande impacto. A líder então percebem que tinha esbarrado em Ruby, Sapphire e Wally, que estavam caídos no chão. — Nossa, desculpem, crianças... Eu nem percebi que vocês tinham aparecido — Se desculpa Roxanne, enquanto se levanta, com sua cabeça doendo muito. — Por que estava assim, tão apressada, Roxanne? — Pergunta Ruby, também se levantando, junto de Sapphire e Wally. — Dois homens misteriosos invadiram a Biblioteca de Rustboro, e eu vou lá para para-los antes que causem o pior. Então, tchau, crianças — Explica Roxanne, se preparando para se retirar, mas antes que faça isso, o trio de Dex Holders entra em sua frente, a impedindo de prosseguir. — Não podemos ir com a senhora? Talvez precise de alguns reforços! — Exclama Sapphire, sorrindo. — É perigoso para crianças como vocês, desculpem, mas não quero que se firam — Responde Roxanne, tentando passar pelos Dex Holders, que não deixam. — Não somos mais tão crianças, senhora Roxanne. Por favor, nos deixe ir com você... — Pede Wally, fazendo uma voz o mais meiga possível. — É, nós já somos bem fortes! Meu Mudkip está está quase em um Marshtomp e eu já tenho um Nuzleaf muito experiente! — Ruby também pede, cerrando seus dois punhos. — Argh, tudo bem, podem vir comigo, mas se a situação ficar feia vocês tem que fugir e chamar as autoridades, okay? — Roxanne acaba por aceitar o fato e permite que os Dex Holders fossem junto dela. — Oh, yeah! — Exclama Sapphire, ficando mais animada ainda. Ela finalmente poderia treinar um pouquinho, já que nem seu Wurmple tinha evoluído (mas faltava pouco) e seu Torchic estava extremamente longe de se tornar um Combusken. — Mas não podemos enrolar, vamos logo — E sem falar mais nada novamente, Roxanne começa a correr e os Dex Holders a seguem, todos correndo na maior velocidade que podiam. Depois de alguns minutos — que pareceram horas para Sapphire, que não era acostumada a correr — o grupo chega em frente a biblioteca da cidade. Na frente dela, os dois guardas estavam caídos em poças de sangue abaixo deles. Estavam realmente mortos. — Essas pessoas não tem coração... — Comenta Roxanne, ao ver a cena. — A Equipe Sky deve estar envolvida nisso — Comenta Wally, com Ruby — Só eles seriam cruéis a esse ponto. — Temos que tomar cuidado — Alerta Roxanne, em voz alta — Esses homens não vão se importar com quem terão que matar. É melhor liberarem seus Pokémon agora. Os quatro então liberam seus Pokémon mais fortes, sendo respectivamente: Nuzleaf, Torchic, Treecko e Probopass. — Quando eu disser já, nós invadimos, okay? — Pergunta Roxanne. Os Dex Holders assentem — Uma, duas, meia e... JÁ! Com a ordem de Roxanne, todos — inclusive ela — invadem a biblioteca, fazendo Gray ficar alarmado e Weavile saltar em sua frente. A trupe estava reunida e pronta pra atacar sem piedade nenhuma. — Quem são vocês e o que estão querendo?! — Pergunta Gray, cerrando seus punhos. — Nosso nome não interessa, mas viemos aqui para parar você e seu comparsa — Responde Ruby, sem medo nenhum. — Vê as garras desse Weavile, Ruby? Estão sujas de sangue. Será que foi ele que matou os guardas? — Indaga Sapphire, cochichando com Ruby. — Pessoal, não podemos todos ficar aqui enquanto ainda existe outro inimigo. Ruby, eu e você enfrentamos esse. Sapphire, você e a Roxanne vão atrás do outro, okay? — Pergunta Wally, logo m seguida. Os três assentem. Gray ergue as sobrancelhas, querendo escutar a conversa entre os quatro. Sem sucesso. Ruby então comanda: — Nuzleaf, use o Bullet Seed! — Você também, Treecko! — Wally aproveita e comanda também. — Weavile, se defenda com o Metal Claw — Comanda Gray, sem ter medo nenhum dos Pokémon "fracos" de seus oponentes. Nuzleaf abre a boca e salta pra trás, cuspindo várias fortes sementes de lá. Treecko imita o amigo, também soltando uma rajada de sementes de sua boca. Weavile energiza as suas garras e as deixa completamente cinza. O Pokémon Garras Gêmeas rebate todas as sementes lançadas nele, em uma velocidade incrível. — Vamos! — Exclama Roxanne, pegando na mão de Sapphire e entrando mais ainda na biblioteca, assim passando por Gray, que não faz nada por estar distraído em sua batalha. — Nuzleaf, use o Double Team junto do Razor Wind! — Comanda Ruby. — Treecko, espere o momento certo para usar o Quick Attack, okay? — Alerta Wally para seu Pokémon. — Weavile, use o Double Team junto ao Shadow Ball! — Comanda Gray, sentindo que a batalha começaria a ficar tensa. Nuzleaf faz várias cópias de si mesmo durante um salto, e então roda a folha em sua cabeça, fazendo assim várias rajadas de vento cortante serem lançadas. Weavile faz o mesmo que Nuzleaf — se dividir em várias cópias de si mesmo — porém, diferente dele, une as mãos, formando uma esfera roxa que é imediatamente lançada em seu oponente. Todas as cópias de Nuzleaf são atingidas pelos inúmeros Shadow Ball de Weavile, porém aparentemente o Pokémon Garras Gêmeas não suportava tantas cópias, já que todas somem. Surpreendendo todos, Treecko aparece correndo velozmente atrás de Weavile e o atinge uma cabeçada, o jogando na parede. — Não podemos parar, Treecko. Use o Absorb! — Comanda Wally, logo em seguida, Treecko abre a boca e cospe um forte raio vermelho — e que seria capaz de sugar energia — do seu membro, atingindo Weavie e empurrando o mesmo para trás. Enquanto isso, Sapphire e Roxane entravam ainda mais na biblioteca, até que chegam na sua área final: A sala restrita. Era o local onde só pessoas permitidas podiam ler os livros de lá. E praticamente no final da sala, estava Akira, com um livro em mãos. O Livro da Lenda dos Cristais. A Mightyena do treinador estava atrás dele, observando quem tentaria invadir o local. A Pokémon Loba rosna ao ver Sapphire e Roxanne, juntas de Torchic e Probopass. — Sapphire, eu vou atacar esses dois. Você pega o livro e sai correndo daqui, tá bom? — Pergunta Roxanne, logo em seguida fazendo uma pergunta. Sapphire assente e então Roxanne comanda pra Probopas, falando bem baixo: — Probopass, use o Zap Cannon. No enorme nariz de Probopass, uma esfera de energia colorida é formada. O Pokémon Magnetismo transforma essa esfera em um grande raio, que atinge Mightyena e a joga em Akira, assim o derrubando e fazendo-o largar o Livro dos Cristais. — Pegue o livro, Sapphire! — Manda Roxanne, na mesma hora. Sapphire corre e apanha o Livro dos Cristais antes que Akira se levante. A Coordenadora Pokémon corre até a líder de ginásio, que então exclama: — Corra! Eu tomo conta desse aqui! Sapphire assente e sai correndo para a entrada da biblioteca. Akira se levanta e a sua expressão demonstrava muita, mas muita raiva mesmo. O mercenário comanda a sua Pokémon, querendo revidar o ataque de Probopass: — Mightyena, use o Shadow Ball! Mightyena abre a boca e forma uma esfera roxa lá. Essa mesma esfera exalava maldade e sombras. A Pokémon Loba cospe seu ataque, que atinge Probopass em cheio e levanta uma forte cortina de fumaça. Quando a fumaça some — alguns segundos depois — Akira e Mightyena tinham misteriosamente sumido. Roxanne cerra os punhos e vai na mesma direção em que Sapphire tinha ido e possivelmente Akira também. Sapphire continuava correndo velozmente, até que por pura curiosidade olha para trás e vê Akira, em cima de sua Mightyena, correndo velozmente até ela. — Torchic, use o Ember! — Comanda Sapphire, de imediato. Torchic se vira para Akira e Mightyena e abre a sua boca, cuspindo várias bolas de fogo em seus oponentes. Mightyena dança entre as brasas e então atinge Sapphire com uma cabeçada, a derrubando com tudo no chão e a fazendo soltar o livro. Akira pula de sua Pokémon e pega o objeto antes que o mesmo caia no chão. E nessa hora, Ruby, Wally, Gray e Roxanne aparecem, vendo a cena. A líder de ginásio exclama para Akira: — NÃO ABRA ESSE LIVRO, IDIOTA! ESTÁ DIZENDO NA CAPA DELE PARA QUE NÃO FAÇA ISSO! — A líder de ginásio realmente parecia alterada. — Ah, é mesmo? — Pergunta Akira, retoricamente. Logo o mercenário abre o livro — Ops, abri — Provoca. E nessa hora surge um holograma do grande Pokémon Deus, Arceus. As luzes da biblioteca apagam e todas as pessoas gritam, não só pela falta de energia, mas também pela aparição do grande e misterioso Arceus. — Esse é o verdadeiro Arceus? — Pergunta Ruby, a Wally. — Não, é só uma ilusão, mas parece que ela tem poder — Responde Wally, que parecia tremer de medo. — Quem foi que abriu este livro, que é dito ser proibido ser lido ou sequer aberto? — Pergunta o clone de Arceus, olhando para todos no loca. Amedrontados com a voz imponente de Arceus, todos apontam para Akira, que dessa vez engole em seco. — Humanos e a sua arrogância — Comenta o clone de Arceus, flutuando até Akira, que fica cada vez mais amedrontado. — Bom, de qualquer forma este livro foi aberto, e por isso... Em alguns meses o mundo sofrerá uma grande crise, mas em troca, vocês saberão tudo sobre os Cristais. Bom, 25.000 anos atrás, os Pokémon eram gigantes, agressivos e tudo mais. Isso estava estressando Arceus. Então, ele criou 18 Cristais, um para cada tipo, e dizimou todos os Pokémon. Com os Cristais, ele pode recriar cada Pokémon de cada tipo, mas a cada vez que ele usasse os Cristais, dormiria por 1000 anos, e somente quando acordasse os cristais poderiam ser usados novamente. Você deu sorte de Arceus estar acordado esse ano, os Cristais podem ser muito bem usados. E o seu primeiro, o Cristal do Tipo Planta está por aqui, no Túnel Rusturf. Já o segundo está na... — TORCHIC, USE O EMBER NO LIVRO! — Comanda Sapphire, com um grito. Torchic abre o bico e cospe uma rajada de brasas no livro, que acaba sendo completamente queimado e destruído. O clone de Arceus desaparece. As luzes voltam ao normal. Os Dex Holders e Roxanne suspiram. — Hora de irmos, Akira. Já temos o que queremos, não podemos deixar o chefe esperando — Avisa Gray, enquanto retorna seu Weavile para a Pokébola. Akira retorna e em um movimento rápido saca a Pokébola de seu Salamence e o libera. Akira sobe em cima de seu Pokémon e Gray faz o mesmo. Nenhum dos Dex Holders ou Roxanne faz algo para impedir os dois de fugirem. Eles sabiam que não estavam no nível dos dois — Pelo menos, os Dex Holders não eram páreos para nenhum dos dois, mas Roxanne sim —, então nem adiantaria. — E pensar que a Lenda dos Cristais era verdade... — Roxanne então se ajoelha no chão — Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, crianças. Amanhã a Equipe Sky deve ir ao Túnel Rusturf atrás do Cristal de Planta, e eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. — Nós ajudaremos — Os três Dex Holders respondem Roxanne em uníssono. Continua... Personagens *Brendan Ruby *May Sapphire *Wally Emerald *Roxanne Antagonistas *Akira *Gray Curiosidades *O nome do antagonista Gray é baseado em Gray, um personagem do anime Fairy Tail. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon Ruby e Sapphire Adventures